Sweet dreams
by geeky-asian-ninja
Summary: Thalico one-shot. What happens when after Thalia is kicked out of the Hunt, and she finds comfort in Nico? Just under 2000 words.


**A/N** Just a little Thalico one-shot. I was listening to Lightning by The Wanted which gave me the inspiration for this song. **~§O§~ **indicates POV change. Sorry if the characters are OOC.

I cursed. The Hunters of Artemis had gone to Camp Half-Blood for a Capture-the-Flag game, and when they left; I wasn't with them. Stupid Stoll Brothers and their stupid dare for stupid Connor to stupid kiss me. **[A/N replace 'stupid' with whatever you like] **I bet they thought it would be funny to see me get kicked out of the Hunt, but now that they were in the infirmary recovering from lightning burns – they probably didn't think it was so funny now.

Which is why I am in the topmost branches of my tree right now at 2AM, and cursing at the wind. The last thing I remember thinking before blacking out was that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

7AM. The conch shell blows for the campers to wake and prepare for breakfast in an hour. I blink, and realise that I am sitting 15 metres up in the air, _and _I'm scared of heights. Crap. I stifle a scream, and become aware that I have no way of getting down. I'm stuck, like a cat in a tree. I call down to Annabeth, who in turn calls Percy, who then calls you. You're part of the mini meeting of how to get me down.

After what feels like an hour, I finally hear branches rustling below me, and soon your head pops up by my feet. Breathing a sigh of relief, I then pause and realise something. "How are you going to get me down?" You climb up onto the branch next to me and smirk. "Trust me, wrap your arms around me." I'm hesitant, before realising that I'm already out of the Hunt and it doesn't matter. Blushing, I notice that you aren't the eleven-year old Mythomagic obsessed boy, you're a sixteen year-old man. Your voice has deepened to a velvet tenor, your thin black shirt is outlining your abs, and bent arms are displaying lean muscle. Have I really missed that many years?

You hold out your arms as your step over onto my branch. For one terrifying moment the branch trembles, but you catch me. I inhale your scent of freshly upturned dirt and cinnamon. You shut your eyes, and all of a sudden that dizzying feeling hits me. Shadow-travelling, of course. "Thalia? You can open your eyes now, we're on solid ground." I slip one eye open, and sure enough, we're in the middle of the Zeus cabin. I spring away from you, flushing. After a moment I look back at you straight in your midnight eyes. "Thanks Death Boy."

3 MONTHS LATER  
I hear a sob coming from my left, barely heard over the breaking waves. Then another. And another. Treading carefully, I head over to the direction of the noises, being careful not to disturb the person. Whoops! Too late.

**~§O§~  
**Tonight is the anniversary of Bianca's death. It still hurts to think about it, but I'm starting to understand why Percy did what he did. I need some personal space, so I go to the rock pool I named in her honour. From here you can see her constellation clearly. No one else has found this little piece of paradise, with its sparkling cerulean waters, and smooth rocks conveniently placed for sitting. I'm slumped on the biggest one, feet dangling in the water, trying not to cry. But it's hard, tears are leaking out of the corners of my eyes. At least no one will hear me over the breaking waves.

I sense someone's presence, so I send a pair of skeletons to deal with the intruder. Then, "Get away punks!" and I hear lightning zapping. My skeletons are immune to electric shocks, so that's pointless.

A minute later you are dropped unceremoniously on the sand. Commanding the skeletons to disappear, I then turn to you. "What are you doing here, Pinecone Face?" I hiss.  
"I was walking on the beach when I heard sobs. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, get lost!"  
You smile sadly and reply. "I would never fall for that lie, I can tell you're upset. And I'm too stubborn to get lost." You clamber up onto the rock next to me, and curl up into a ball. Your chin is resting on your knees, arms wrapped around your legs. I let out a sigh, but I know it's pointless trying to get you off, you won't listen. "Today is the anniversary of Bianca's death." It all comes out as a harsh jumble of words. Your eyes widen in surprise, but soon get filled with sympathy. "I feel your pain." I stand up and yell down at you. "No you don't! You didn't even know her!" You bolt up, fists clenched. "Yes I did! I did the quest with her, and I've been hurt much more than you. How do you think it felt growing up with an alcoholic, out-of-control mother? And then finding out she's dead before you can even say goodbye? Or what about having your best friend start a war, and kill himself along with more than half the people who were like my family? How do you think I felt when I joined the Hunt, just to stop me fulfilling the prophesy? It's not just about you; I've been hurt too many times already, far more than you."  
You sink to the ground, and I instantly regret my words. Tears start pooling in your eyes as you resume your previous position. I forgot just how much you've been through.

A single tear slips out and runs down your cheeks. I reach out my thumb and gently wipe it off. You look up at me and notice my eyes are glistening as well. And it's all too much. You burst into tears, a waterfall rushing down your cheeks. I do the same, it's so much pain accumulated over the years. I grab your hand and pull you up into a hug. Your body is shuddering beneath my grip, and I hug you tighter. Bathed in moonlight, we stand together as one and weep, weep for all we have lost, and from broken hearts.

**~§O§~**  
NEXT NIGHT  
It is twilight, the sun has just set. Silvery moonlight is falling through the branches of the densely packed forest. It's all out tonight in a small but intense game of Capture-the-Flag. The teams- Zeus, Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins (my brother's idea) against the Hades, Poseidon and Athena cabins. And I refuse to lose. Earlier today, I overheard Percy and Annabeth discuss with you their plans for the game. They had Percy on outer defence by the stream, and set you lurking in the shadows by the flag. Piper, Jason and I had crept up to Percy, and while Piper charmspoke him, Jason flew up above and electrocuted Percy so I could go unnoticed to the flag.

Finally I see the flag, gleaming blue. Yes! Victory is mine! Or so I thought…

**~§O§~  
**I see you beam triumphantly as you near the flag. But you must have forgotten about me. Stupid mistake.

You reach out your arm to grab it, and just at that exact moment, I strike. As I pop up in the shadows right in front of you, you let out a little scream that is soon replaced by a shout of anger. You zap me, but I shadow travel away. Trying again, you let loose another bolt of lightning, but I disappear. Again and again. Over and over. Like a game of cat and mouse.

We stand in front of each other, panting. You take a step forward, and another. And from there it all happens at once.

You stumble, falling straight into my arms. I try to push you off, but at that exact moment you lift your head up and your lips collide with mine.

_When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life  
_I feel this presence fill me. Unlike all the death and depressing spirits that I'm surrounded by, this one makes me feel positive and carefree. Life.

_I know that it's a little bit frightening; we might as well be playing with lightning.  
_Little shocks of electricity travel through me, like you're zapping me with lightning. But it doesn't hurt, it sends a rush of delight coursing through my veins.

As we pull apart, I notice that you look a bit dazed, exactly how I feel. But you smirk as you reach behind me and grab the flag, darting away with a triumphant grin back on your face. Even as the conch shell blows, signalling the game end, my feet are rooted to the spot. Percy takes one look at me, and a sympathetic look crosses his face. "She kissed you, and then grabbed the flag?" I nod numbly. "You're not the only one, Annabeth pulled that trick on me about four times now, and I fell for it every time."

When I reach my cabin, I flop on my bed, gazing at the bone-adorned ceiling. Hearing a knock at my door, I frown. Annabeth doesn't knock like that, and both you and Percy hammer on my door like it's an emergency. "Come in," I croak.

You stand in the doorway for a second, but then fall onto my bed beside me, kicking the door shut with your feet. "About what happened…" "It's fine. Actually it was more than fine. It was fantastic! It felt like you were zapping me with lightning down my spine." I pause, realising I probably said too much. You are still for a second, before collapsing with laughter. "You think… me … zapping you… feels nice? Well then, perhaps I should do it more often." I face-palm, and try to stop your laughter, but you refuse to stop, laughing on and on and on. Not that I really mind, your laugh is pleasant to listen to. It's not annoying giggling like those Aphrodite girls, but it's musical and still quite feminine. I can only think of one thing that will shut you up.

Giving one of my trademark smirks, I lean forward and pull you into a kiss, your soft lips tasting like dark chocolate, rich and velvety.

**~§O§~  
**My mind takes a second to register what is happening, before leaning into the kiss. Your lips taste like cinnamon; sweet, spicy and mysterious. Just like you. As my lips are relieved of the pressure on them, I am stunned into silence. You lean back, arms crossed, face satisfied. "That's better, you wouldn't stop laughing before."

I zap you with a double strength bolt of lightning, and then curse. "I need to get back to my cabin but it's too late, the harpies will kill me!" You reach over and clasp my hand, your long bony fingers covering my small hand. 5 seconds later we're back in my cabin. I dive into bed and you flick the lights out. "Sweet dreams, Pinecone Face." Your whisper tingles my ear as you plant a gentle kiss on my forehead before disappearing.

Oh I'd have sweet dreams alright…

… now that you're in them.

How was it? Sorry if the ending is a little rushed. I may write a sequel if enough people ask for one.  
Review, review, review! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't.

'Til next time!  
[geeky-asian-ninja]


End file.
